


when you're flying high, take my heart along

by glowinghorizons



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/glowinghorizons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic. Takes place post-s4. A collection of moments in Wade and Zoe's life with their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're flying high, take my heart along

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is basically just a collection of snippets after Wade and Zoe's son is born. The name for their son just came to me out of nowhere, and let's face it, it's a lot better than "TBD Hart-Kinsella". Obviously none of this is canon.
> 
> I don't own HoD, any of the characters, or any similarities with the plot in regards to what aired on the show. I also don't own the lyrics that I used for the title, which are from the song "When You Come Back Down" by Nickel Creek.

Wade cries when his son is born. He's a healthy little boy with blonde hair and dark eyes, and they name him Evan Jack, his middle name a nod to Wade's mother.

 

(He gets choked up when Zoe suggests that, too, but he'll never admit it)

 

The birth is a healthy one, but long, and Zoe spends much of the next day sleeping while Wade holds his son in his arms and doesn't take his eyes off of him. He can't believe that he's got a family like this. It's everything he never knew he wanted, and as he gazes down at the little bundle in his arms, he knows he's going to do whatever he can to make sure this kid has the happiest childhood possible.

 

When they bring him home, practically the whole town volunteers to babysit so Wade and Zoe can get some sleep, but they turn it down in favor of sleeping together in Wade's bed, the three of them cuddled together under his blankets.

 

Earl visits almost every day, and Zoe's mom comes to town two days after Evan is born with no immediate plans to leave. She helps out with shopping and housework, and convinces Wade and Zoe that they're both ready for this, that they're good parents already even if they don't see it. It eases some of Wade's fears when he catches Candice smiling at him out of the corner of his eye as he walks around the house with Evan, pointing out all the places he's going to get to play when he gets big enough.

 

"You're good with him," she tells him, "I knew you would be."

 

(He gets a little choked up over this too, but again, he'll never admit it)

 

Zoe goes back to work after two months off, and Wade finds himself on daddy duty most days, not that he minds. His staff at the Rammer Jammer is more than capable of running the place, and while he brings Evan with him when he checks in sometimes, they never stay long, preferring to go for walks in the town square or staying on the plantation.

Evan is a smart baby. He's curious about everything, which Wade is sure is going to get them in trouble someday, but for now he relishes in the way that his kid is beginning to make noise and babble constantly (a trait that he teases Zoe about, "he gets his mouth from you").

 

/////

 

Zoe's mother takes Evan with her to the bed and breakfast one night and Wade and Zoe have a much needed night of relaxation, and he shows her how much he loves her, how much he's thankful for her and the family she's given him (and the second chance she's given him to be the man he wants to be). He kisses her until they're both breathless and they laugh when he realizes they're both too tired to go more than one round.

 

"Getting lazy in our old age, Mama," he teases, her laughter music to his ears.

 

"You've been calling me that a lot lately," she replies, and he glances down at her, his fingers running through her hair.

 

"Do you not like it?"

 

"With your accent somehow it's charming," she tells him, rolling her eyes.

 

He grins.

 

////

 

The months go by and soon Evan is starting to crawl. Once he starts, he never wants to stop, and Wade panics, baby proofing the entire house.

 

It's a weird change of pace when Zoe is the calm, rational one but he thinks she finds it more amusing than anything else. (She looks at him in that way of hers sometimes, like she can't believe he's here with her and he likes it, likes knowing that he's someone's happy ending)

 

He likes watching her with Evan. He always knew she'd be a good mother, and every day that passes his words ring true. He's never seen her smile as much as she does around their little boy and it honestly warms his heart to see the two people he loves most in the world laughing and playing together.

 

They take him shopping one day and Zoe insists on buying him little plaid shirts and white t-shirts, cooing to Evan that he'll be "just like Daddy", and Wade kisses the breath out of her right there in the store. Knowing that she wants their son to be like him means everything to him, and he swears he's going to be a good role model for their kid.

 

The whole town is in love with him. Evan has play dates with Tom and Wanda's daughter, and Wade marvels at the picture they make -- Wade Kinsella and Tom Long, probably the last two people that anyone in Bluebell thought would be settling down.

 

"You guys are great parents," Lavon tells Wade one night as they sit on Lavon's porch drinking beers, watching Zoe play with Evan in the grass. "I've never seen a happier baby."

 

Wade can't help but smile as his gaze drifts back towards his son and the woman he loves, the woman he's beginning to realize he would be completely lost without. The light catches her left hand just right, causing a glint to shine off the ring on her finger, the same ring his mother wore for all the years she was married to his father.

 

Wade thinks his Mama would have liked knowing that Zoe wears it now.

 

/////////

 

Zoe tells him that babies typically start teething at around six months old, and it's two months of pure hell in the Kinsella-Hart household when Evan starts to get his baby teeth. Wade has never heard a sound so painful than his little boy crying at all times of the day, or of the sight of him clearly in pain. Wade wants to do something, anything to make it better, but Zoe tells him there's not a lot they can do except to give him his teething ring.

 

"Once the teeth come through the pain will go away," Zoe says reassuringly as Wade watches Evan chew on his teething ring, a frown on his face. "This is normal, Wade."

 

"I know it's normal, I just don't like... I don't like hearing him so upset."

 

"That's why you're a good Daddy," Zoe says with an adoring smile, leaning upwards to kiss Wade's jaw. "I love you."

 

Wade grins, knowing he will never get tired of hearing her say that. "Love you too, Zo."

 

/////////

 

When Evan turns a year old, the entire town pitches in to throw him a birthday party. It takes place in the town square, and it’s the most anticipated party of the year. Zoe only cries due to stress three times in the week leading up to the party, so Wade takes that as a success and tries to help out wherever he can (he won’t mention the time when he came home with the wrong color balloons he thought she was going to stab him with a scalpel).

 

It’s close to the happiest day of his life. Evan has been crawling for a few weeks now and is close to walking. He and Wade nearly match for the party – both in plaid shirts, jeans, and boots. He’s got a toothy grin to match his father’s, and eyes to match his mother’s, and spends the day being spoiled by the entire town of Bluebell. He gets more gifts than they know what to do with, but nothing beats the smile of a toothy grin on his son’s face as all of their friends surround them with smiles and laughter of their own.

 

Wade finds Zoe standing off to the side, her eyes lit up as she watches Lavon and Lemon playing with Evan, their laughter filling the air. Wade smiles softly, his arm sliding around his wife’s shoulders, tugging her close.

 

“Been lookin’ for you,” he tells her, his voice pitched low so only she can hear.

 

“He’s so happy,” Zoe says, eyes still on their son.

 

“That makes three of us,” Wade says, touching her cheek lightly. He thinks she’s been smiling the entire day, and he can’t remember a time when he’s felt this content either, so he knows he must look the same.

 

“Did you ever think we’d have all this?” She asks him, turning to look at him.

 

He looks over her shoulder, seeing Lemon hand off Evan to AB, who stands with George, his arm around her waist. “I never thought I’d have any of this, Zoe.” He tells her honestly, his voice rough. “Thank you for giving it to me.”

 

Zoe doesn’t say anything, but her arm around his waist tightens, and he presses a kiss to the top of her head before his emotions get the better of him for the millionth time since Evan was born.

 

She turns to face him after a while, her hands reaching up to touch his face, forcing him to look down at her. “You deserve this.” She tells him firmly, her eyes shining.

 

When he kisses her, she tastes like home.

 

//////////

 

Evan’s first word is “Mama” and after Zoe cries her eyes out, she laughs, harder than he’s ever seen her laugh. For a minute he’s afraid that she’s finally lost her marbles, but when she catches her breath, she smiles at him.

 

“How am I supposed to put up with the both of you calling me that?!” She says, still giggling, and Wade laughs too, realizing that Evan probably heard the word enough from his own father.

 

“I can’t help that he gets all his best features from me,” he teases, earning him an elbow to the ribs.

 

It’s all they hear all day long. The reaction he got from saying “Mama” once must have encouraged Evan, because everywhere they go, whatever they do, it’s “mama, mama, mama”. Wade calls her that a few times just to see her reaction, but she rolls her eyes after the fifth time and tells him to knock it off. He laughs at her.

 

“You’ve been dyin’ for this kid to talk, and now that he is, you’re getting cranky.”

 

“I’m not cranky!”

 

“You need a nap, Mama.”

 

“You are impossible!” She says, before storming off in the direction of their bedroom. He watches her go, and notices she doesn’t slam the door, so he takes that as a good sign.

 

(When she comes out later, she has a sheepish smile on her face that is taken over by a real, genuine smile when her baby looks at her and says “Mama!”)

 

/////////////

 

Their first real, down and out fight comes close to their second anniversary and Evan’s second birthday.

 

Zoe has a long shift at the office and when she comes home, she is in a terrible mood. She snaps at Wade for more than one thing, and even when he tries to brush off the comments, he can’t help but make a smart remark when she gets on his case for leaving the toothpaste on the bathroom counter.

 

“We use it twice a day. Why would I put it away if I’m going to get it back out again?”

 

“And I suppose the fact that your child could walk up and eat the entire thing and be poisoned isn’t a good enough reason?” She asks, her hands on her hips, and his jaw tightens.

 

“You’re being crazy, Doc.” He tamps down his growing anger and walks away from her, into the kitchen where Evan is in his high-chair, eating some Cheerio’s without a care in the world. Wade picks him up, taking him into the living room, where a football game is on TV.

 

“Did you put him down for a nap earlier?”

 

“Yeah, Zo.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Wade rolls his eyes, “Yes, Zoe, I’m sure that I tucked him into bed and watched him sleep for a few minutes.”

 

“I’m just asking because he seems cranky.”

“ _He_ seems cranky?” Wade mutters, before he can stop himself, and knows he’s made a mistake when the room is eerily quiet.

 

“What is _wrong_ with you?!”

 

“Me?!” Wade stands, holding Evan, “You’ve been yelling at me since the second you came home today. Maybe you’re the one who needs a nap.”

 

Zoe doesn’t say anything, just turns on her heels and leaves the house, slamming the door shut behind her. Wade figures she’s either going to Lavon’s, or Annabeth’s, so he rolls his eyes once more before letting out a heavy sigh, sitting back down on the couch.

 

“Looks like it’s just you and me tonight, Bud.”

 

The hours tick by, and Wade feels worry creeping up on him when the clock hits nine o’clock and Zoe hasn’t come home yet. He knows the odds of anything happening to her in Bluebell are small, but he knows how clumsy she can be sometimes, and he has visions of her with a broken ankle from those shoes she likes so much, stuck in a ditch somewhere with no one to help her.

 

It’s almost ten at night when she comes through the door, her shoes in her hands, a sad look on her face.

 

“Jesus, Zoe!” Wade scolds, rushing up to her and pulling her to his chest, “Where the hell have you been?”

 

“I was with Lemon,” she says quietly, and he pulls back to look at her.

 

“Are you okay? I was worried, Zo, I mean, it’s late, and you didn’t take your phone with you, and—“

 

“I’m sorry,” she says, her hands reaching up to cradle his face, “I’ve been so terrible lately and I’m so sorry!”

 

“Hey, hey,” he shushes her, moving them both over to the couch, “Look, we all have bad days. It’s okay.” His brow furrows with concern as he takes in her reddened eyes, and the circles under her eyes. “Zoe, you’re freaking me out here. Are you okay?”

 

Zoe mumbles something too quietly for Wade to hear, and he shifts closer. “Doc, you’re gonna have to speak up—“

 

“I think I’m pregnant.”

 

Wade freezes, and neither one of them says anything for a few moments until a huge, jaw-cracking grin breaks out on Wade’s face. “Baby, why didn’t you say anything?” He tugs her closer, until she’s practically in his lap, and kisses her forehead.

 

“I didn’t know for sure, and I didn’t think this was the right time! I mean, I’m just now getting back into the swing of things at work, and you’re doing so well with the bar, I didn’t think—“

 

“Look at me, Zo.” He tells her, making sure she’s looking him in the eye, “I have always wanted a family. A family with _you_ , Zoe. This is _great_ news.”

 

When he kisses her, he has a sudden flashback to the very first time he kissed her, in his car on the side of Miller Road, and he grins against her mouth when he remembers how vehemently she denied it ever happened. No one, least of all him, thought they’d be here today, with one baby and another on the way.

 

“I love you,” she whispers when they break apart, and his heart is full to bursting with love and affection for this woman.

 

He takes her hand as their foreheads press together and places her hand right above his fast-beating heart on his chest, making sure she can feel what she does to him, what she’ll _always_ do to him.

 

“You’re everything, Zoe Hart-Kinsella,” he tells her, smiling when she wraps her arms around his middle.

 

They were going to be okay, he would make sure of that.


End file.
